Krosian Archipelago
History The Krosian Achipelago, formerly known as the Meridian Archipelago, was a country founded long ago by a crew of 5 pirates who called themselves the New World Sentinels. (It was formerly created by yours truely for a spinn-off series One Peace: Generations)The country styed within their families reign for over 10 generations. Founded by those legendary pirates it remained a nuetral country in the South Blue until the White Beard war when it's guardians, the Silver Sentinels, a group of pirates sided with White Beard. Years later the third generation of Sentinels participated in the Revalutions lead by Monkey D. Dragon, they were knon as the Meridian Sentinels. This is where my strory splits with the rest of one piece. Later Meridian is attacked by a horrid creature spawned from a beast created a hundred years prior. The beast known as Fafnir Grrey is eventually defeated by the countries next generation guardians, the pirates known as the 13 Sentinels. After that the country is cloaked by an orb made by one of the Sentinel Pirates that prevents it from being seen, but not before a renegade World Noble attempts to eradicate the country on the grounds of it having been founded by pirates. The 5th generation of Sentinel Pirates rises to the countries aid. They were the 5th Sentinel. After that battle the Archipelago was cloaked and forgotten except for a few decendants who roamed the seas. The country wasn't of major dispute for 4 more generations, when a decendant from one of the founder accidently released Fafnir Grey. He attepted to once more eradicate the land of Meridian in a war that lasted for a whole generation. in the end he was defeted and another island, the long lost land of Aeria was enveloped in a volcanic eruption. This all takes place long after the White Beard war in which case almost everyone from those days is long dead (With the exception of Brook), but to further prevent skirmishes with outside forces, the land of Meridian is transported via the power of a Devil fruit over the once beautiful land, now volcanic peat bog, Aeria, renamed Maeridross. The vocanic eruption of Maeridross caused a large amount of pyrobloin, sea prism, to collect in the air, forming sea and island clouds, onto which the entire country of Meridian is placed. Then the now renamed Krosian Archiplegao and the peatbog island of Maeridross are relocated via Devil Fruit to the West Blue in the Clam Belt. miraculously the Devil Fruit actually sent the entire kit and kaboodle back in time as well landing it in the golden age of piracy where it has lia hidden for quite some time. Recently however, a memeber of the Krosians betrayed the country in the sky by leaving and stealing a Devil fruit aswell, he currently is captain of the Heavensent Pirates. People The people of the Krosian Archipelago are like normal humans, they live normal live except that they are guarded by Pirates. In it's long history, the leaders and guardians of the country have been from the bloodline of the founders. They go out to sea to learn how to be great warriors and return to become the leaders of the country. The Krosians are in certain senses like the Skypeians with the exception that they live on solid ground high in the air. the country resting on a new part of the White White Sea. In addition the people of Krosia have their own monerary system surrounding Dallas (pronounced Dayas) rather than Belis or even Extols. The people of this country are peaceful and so have little need for weaponry, however this does not mean they are without it. Since the countries founding, it has been through many situations where violence was neccesary as a reslut the country is armed should the need ever arise. Even in this peaceful country however there have been criminals and depending on theri crimes they are given a rank which helps decide their bounty. S-Rank Criminals are those who have commited treason against the coutry, theirs is the highest class and therefore they have the highest bounties. often exceeding 500,000,000 Dallas (Please note that Dallas are stronger than Belis) A-Rank Criminals are those who have caused many deaths and much mayhem in Krosia. Tey are only outranked by treasonists. B-Rank Criminals are those who have killed, but only few. They may have caused havoc as well but not as much as A-Rank Criminals. C-Rank Criminals are those who are hazardous to others and have caused quite a commotion. They have yet to kill but are still considered dangerous people. Usually are members of a gang or organization. D-Rank Criminals have caused relatively serious crimes such as robberies and ransoms. They are still dangerous but not as dangerous as C-Rank because of publicity. E-Rank Criminals are those with multiple minor or intermediate inffractions, those who go to jail for fights or some such. F-Rank criminals are those who's crimes are extremely minor like even littering, usually settlable in court and worth nothing more than a minor fine. Areas of Interest Krosia: '''The central Land of the Krosian Archipelago. It contains two othe areas of interest, the Chapel of the Elders, and Edenia. The central island is a beautiful verdant land with a moutain at it's certer. '''Edenia: '''The Captial of the Krosian Archipelago. Nestled between the forests at the base of the mountain, this is the central hub of all of Krosia and contains the only access point to the Forbidden Chapel of the Elders. '''Chapel of the Elders: '''This is a great emple built by the original five founders. It is forbidden to all but the leaders and elders of the country. It houses the greates secrets and treasures of the country itself. It is also where each of the greatest leaders and warriors of the country are buried. '''Alrune: '''Another of the Krosian Islands. It is said that this verdant and sleepy island was named by one of the five founders,Zero of the White Frost, and was where he resided. Now it is a sleepy island with many peaceful villages. '''Oremyrrh: '''This is a shadowy island, thought to have been named by one of the founders, Mirage the Black Hood. It is said he resided heare and preffered not to engage in the politics his friends began. It is a dark island that little is known about. It is widely believed to be a swampy island, but noone is allowed on the island so noone knows. '''Velspar: '''This is another of the Krosian Islands. Said to have been named by, and be the old dwelling of Toxin the Vile, of the five founders. It is now an island of inventors and merchants. '''Kelabek: '''A rocky Isle in the Krosian Archipelago named by the founder Berugu the Mount, and at one time inhabitted by him. It is now a mining island where the Krosians built a settlement to mine the ores from the island in the name of it's founder. '''Beranisk: '''A stormy island in the Krosian Archipelago, it was named by one of the five founders Ion Thunderhead, and was her dwelling. Since then it has become an agricultural island with many animals and farms that thrive from the rain. '''Maeridross: '''see below. Maeridross Originally an island in the North Blue known as Aeria, it was destroyed long ago in a forgotten war, before the founding of Meridian. It was the original home of five founders. It was long forgotten until Balkan D. Shane, a memeber of one of the founders bloodline, found the island. using his Devil Fruit ability he accidently opened a portal releasing Fafnir Grey once more. After a generation long war the island was devasted until finally it erupted. since then it has become peat bog and has been renamed Maeridross. It was transported along with Krosia and now resides in the West Blue's Clam belt below Krosia. It is a bog wastleand inhabittable by only a few life forms. Among them are the Bog Goblins which rush headlong through the ticket killing and eating what they find and the Skull Spiders, half machanical creatures created by Valafar. They scour the Bog under the control of Keel. They and the Goblins protect the mountain at all costs. Because of the volcanic eruptions there are high consentrations of Kairoseki in the bog. While mostly limited to vast cluster this can severly hinder those with Devil Fruit powers. Because the bog always shits the clusters are hard to predict. Only the Four Guardians of Maeridross have mapped their locations. Areas of Interest '''Maeridroga: '''The volcano at the center of the island. It is the only way to get to Krosia. It contains the Aether Road. '''Alara: '''The only city in all of Maeridross. It is the dwelling of the four sentient beings that call Maeridross home. It is the only truly hospitable location in the entirety of the island. Secrets and Treasures The land of Krosia has only two treasures but there value is priceless. '''Tree of Fruits: This is a Tree created by one of the Former Sentinels to ensure the countries safety. It is a tree able to bare Devil Fruits. However, because of it's creation at the hand of an Earth Devil Fruit User, only those with similar powers may take care of it. Fruits bore by this tree are brilliantly white with no swirls and so all look alike but they are indeed Devil fruits. The look is probably caused by an incomplete and incorrect creation code used by it's inventor. Since the death of Balkan D. Shane the tree has begun to go dormant only bearing one fruit every 50 years. Currently the only Devil fruits from this tree are the Kumo Kumo no Mi (Cloud) and the Kekkai Kekkai no Mi. '''The Orb of Oversoul: '''A crystal orb created by a former Sentinel. It contains a sliver of life from every sentient being born in Krosia past and present. When in proximity to the tree of fruits it can cause mass harvests of fruits. It can also imbue anyone worthy with the Devil Fruit powers of anyone who's soul lies within the orb. It also creates a powerful cloaking barrier that protects the land of Krosia from prying eyes. '''Knowledge: '''This counrty was transported back in time to it's current position so it has numerous records of events that may happen in the future as well as information about events that are already happening. This is a location with more knowledge than the island from which robin came from. It is possible they even have the truth about the Void Century there. '''Unique Items: '''Krosia unique items wepons and artifacts created by Krosias artificers could fetch a high price on the black market. Category:Locations Category:One Piece Fanon Category:Calm Belt